Voldemort's Pet
by DJay
Summary: Volemort's had a 'pet' for four years. This is his story. In response to Nagini's 1st challenge First chapter has beenredone and a sneak peak for the next ch. available.
1. Where has Harry been

Voldemort's Pet By DJay  
  
Disclaimer: The story is min the characters are JKR's  
  
This is my first fanfic posted. In response to Nagini's 1st Challenge This is the first chapter will probably be edited later and maybe even a flash back added.  
  
"Finite Incantem" The magical bonds disappeared and Harry drew himself up from the bed, his dead eyes cast downward and his raw wrists settling in his lap as he sat upright. He sat there, naked as the day he was born while his Master slowly dressed himself, to caring enough to even try to leave let alone get dressed.  
  
"Harry, my pet." The harsh voice drawled and he tensed slightly, all the motion his exhausted and sore body would allow.  
  
"Boy, look at me!" The voice commanded and obediently his eyes lifted toward his Master.  
  
There, now fully dressed stood Lord Voldemort in all his red-eyed glory, leering at the tense, downtrodden young man sitting on his bed, among the emerald sheets.  
  
"Pet." As he addressed him Voldemort drew closer savoring the dull green eyes and submissive look on his 'pet's' face. "You will come again tonight, 8pm, be here or you know what will happen."  
  
"Yes Master." The hoarse, rarely used voice croaked, still raw from screaming, soft & low in the large chambers. Voldemort sneered and left but not before instructing Harry to get something to eat and some rest for tonight and one last quick "Crucio"  
  
Harry heard him instruct a Death Eater in the hallway to make sure he followed instructions, before he headed off. From where he lay, the distant ceiling was fussy, he mused while he stayed there, too weak to get up. "I wonder where my glasses are?" He whispered. The last time he had seen them was the night of his capture. His long black hair was flung around him, it hadn't been cut in four years. He slowly reached out for the piece of string that he was allowed to have in order to tie the long hair back. Harry pulled his hair back and tied it in a ponytail, wincing as he so, Voldemort had a fetish for pulling his hair.and his still hurt.  
  
The door was pushed open, and the Death Eater stood at the door looking for him, with his slave just behind him. He found Harry, so changed form his school days, and an expression of pity and even a little remorse flittered across his face. His face straightened up and with a slight sneer on his face, conflicting with the look still in his grey eyes, he motioned his 'pet' forward. She brushed past him and started to carry out her instructions.  
  
"Oh Harry." She sighed in sorrow, helping him up and to put on his few clothes. He stood there dull-eyed, not caring that it was his best friend Hermione and her master Draco Malfoy seeing him naked. It had happened many times before and it didn't bother him any more, he just couldn't find the energy to care.  
  
He slowly got up and stumbled toward the doorway with Hermione's support and Draco led them to the cell in which Harry was to remain while Voldemort still wanted him. Other times he was 'kept' by Lucius Malfoy his official Keeper, instructed to keep him alive but submissive.  
  
The cell door was swung open by the guard and Draco led the two slaves in and helped Hermione lay Harry on the bed after making sure no one could see him doing it. Hermione hurried off for Harry's food while Draco remained to watch the nearly comatose 19 year old in front of him.  
  
He finally broke the silence with a pitying tone. "Potter?" Hary wearily turned his head, an enquiring look on his face. "Forget about it . Just get some sleep and I'll leave a heating charm on the food so you can have it when you wake up later." "Thanks," the soft sigh came toward Draco as Harry dropped off, suddenly asleep. "No problem, Harry" he replied softly awaiting Hermione's return.  
  
* * *  
  
Sneak peak for the next chapter  
  
Running, his heart pounding, he dashed through the Forbidden forest running desperately for his life, Death Eaters in pursuit. He had earned yet another detention in potions, except this time it was a trap. He heard the heavy breathing of the men behind him as they drew closer, he grew more frightened each minute. Suddenly one of the pursuers dived forward tackling him and forcing him to the ground. He writhed frantically, trying to escape the pile on as each of the Death Eaters jumped in to prevent that very thing. He had to stop struggling, there was no breath left in his lungs, so he lay still desperately trying to breath. The pile of Death Eaters on top of him lightened and he found himself pinned, a man at each arm and leg, preventing him from moving..  
  
  
  
Please R&R only constructive critism allowed. No flames. 


	2. What's up with Hermione

I would like to thank Insanechildfanfic, Avalon Princess, A Person & Nagini for their reviews. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter's all mine MWHAHAHAHA... Not  
  
Voldemort's Pet By DJay  
  
Chapter 2 What happened to Hermione?  
  
This chapter will be in 3rd person then switch to Hermione's POV and the next chapter will continue from where the first left off.  
  
Hermione walked behind her Master, as he went about his rounds. This month he was on guard duty. She was quite thankful for her master actually. He treated her well. Not crossing the master/pet boundaries of course, however she knew if any other of the Death Eaters had been made her Master she would have been treated half as well.  
  
She shuddered at the screams coming from ahead and the stopped with a start. 'Oh, Harry.' Pity flooded her as she realized it was her old friend letting out those screams and the gratitude she had toward her Master doubled, even if he was their old school rival Draco Malfoy. He had the chance, the choice to take out any old feelings and resentment on her, but he didn't. She scurried after her Master, wincing as she found them going closer to the origin of the screams.  
  
She mechanically followed her Master, her thought drawn back to her capture and her subsequent discovery of Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
She had been on a scouting mission for the Order when she had been stupidified. Hermione had been revived in the presence of the Dark Lord and braced herself for death. To her surprise she was claimed by Draco Malfoy as a Pet and the next few days she was instructed in her duties. They did include sex but Draco was almost kind about it and after a few stories from other slaves {Pets & former Pets} she discovered what an easygoing and pleasant Master Draco actually was.  
  
It was in the first few days after her instructions were completed, and she was allowed to leave his sight for the first time, to get him breakfast, when Hermione saw Harry. She was shocked at how skinny he was and how different he looked. His hair had grown out and was tried back with a piece of string, his glasses were missing and he was unconscious at the time from the obvious torture marks left on his body. Hermione stood and stared after him, and then she noticed to her surprise that Lucius Malfoy who was dragging him along.  
  
* * *  
  
I was brought back to the present at the end to the screams ahead. I was glad for Harry that his torture had ended when a hissed crucio and the subsequent screams echoed from the door ahead. The door opened and Lord Voldemort stepped out. Draco bowed deeply and I fell to my face as I had been before instructed. Voldemort looked at us ponderingly and he after half a minute he spoke. "Make sure he is taken to his cell and he eats and sleeps before our session tonight." He turned away and added, "You're to make sure he gets here by 8pm." Then he stalked away. Draco told me to get up and follow him into the room and after staring at the door in dread, I hurried in after him.  
  
He was lying on the bed sprawled where he had fallen after the last spell. Draco ordered me forward to help him up and back into his clothes and as I brushed past Draco, I saw he to pitied Harry somewhat. I lifted Harry up with surprising little effort and I sighed his name in sorry at how skinny and defeated he looked. I helped him get dressed and I supported him as he stumbled toward the door. My Master led the way out and down the hall towards Harry's cell. Draco stopped and conferred with the guard as I held an indifferent Harry. We were then ordered forward and I noted in passing that it was one of the Goyles, with the hood I couldn't tell whether it was Goyle senior or junior.  
  
After Harry was put on his bed I went to the kitchen by Draco's order for some food for Harry. When I arrived, the kitchen slaves hurried about to prepare a nourishing meal small enough and filling enough he could quickly consume and would supply all his nutrition and he wasn't as likely to throw up during torture. All the slaves in the castle pitied Harry, for his constant torture and proximity to the Dark Lord and did all possible to make his life a little easier.  
  
As I hurried out of the kitchen with Harry's food, I shuddered at the thought of Harry's upcoming session with Lord Voldemort and I prayed to whoever was out there to make Harry's session as short and painless as possible for his sake.  
  
There you go. There's chapter 2, please Read & Review and feel free to add any suggestions to improve my writing still or as to where this fic might go.  
  
See Ya. 


	3. Harry Cont

I'd like to thank A Person, Nagini: c r i m s o n, I Am A Sly Slytherin, Goldengirl2 for the reviews. Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. The previous chapter has been partially revised. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter's mine, all mine. I wish.  
  
Harry woke with a start, wildly looking about him as he pressed into the wall, fearing he'd upset the Master but relaxed when he realised he was alone. Harry sat up slowly, teeth clenching with pain and slowly reached out and started eating as ordered. He tried not to dwell on the subject but almost every time he stared thinking, he remembered the night of his capture.  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
  
Running, his heart pounding, he dashed through the Forbidden forest running desperately for his life, Death Eaters in pursuit. He had earned yet another detention in potions, except this time it was a trap. He heard the heavy breathing of the men behind him as they drew closer, he grew more frightened each minute. Suddenly one of the pursuers dived forward tackling him and forcing him to the ground. He writhed frantically, trying to escape the pile on as each of the Death Eaters jumped in to prevent that very thing. He had to stop struggling, there was no breath left in his lungs, so he lay still desperately trying to breath. The pile of Death Eaters on top of him lightened and he found himself pinned, a man at each arm and leg, preventing him from moving.  
  
* * * Ended * * *  
  
Harry shook his head clearing his memories of that night. It only made enduring this place worse. Slowly he stood, walking to the showerhead in the opposite corner of the room. Harry new that he had to be clean or he would just be punished more brutally. His Master liked to be able to see the marks left from the previous session and clearly see the new and the difference was more visible when he was clean. He shuddered as he remembered the time he wasn't clean for the next session, it took him 3 days just to wake up and another two before he could bare to move at all.  
  
He turned on the shower, the cool water refreshing him slightly as he carefully cleaned the various injuries on his body. Harry softly rubbed the fading whip marks on his back, careful not to break the week old injuries open again. He softly went over his whole body, only bypassing the open wounds, getting rid of the dried blood and in a few places semen as he prepared for the upcoming session, reinforcing his mental protections as he cleaned his hair, another of the Master's standing orders. Harry dried his body and hair with the towel left in his cell, covered in small blood stains, old and new. He sat on his pallet and combed out his hair with the nearly toothless comb provided and let it dry. He sat there in a bit of a daze, until he heard the clocked outside chime quarter to 8. Harry got up and stood at the door ready and like clock work the door swung open, creaking ominously, heightening Harry's dread of the time to come. Straightening his shoulders ever so slightly, he left for the Master's room to wait as instructed.  
  
If someone would like to beta these feel free to send me an email. I won't be writing for a while, but hopefully not too long. 


End file.
